Trahe de Boda Wedding Gown
by syaoran no hime
Summary: Yuki goes into his brother's shop to rescue Princess Tohru from her evil kidnappers, Shigure and Ayame. What does a wedding gown has to do with it?


****

Trahe de Boda (Wedding Gown)

__

This is my second FB fic, and I made this while I was worrying where the hell I put my ID. So in other words, I cut my classes again! **waaah!!*** Oh yeah, notes to my first fic: I didn't think it was too puzzling to menstruate at age 16 or 17. I mean, my cousin did! ***lol***

* * *

Yuki Sohma looked at the sign of the shop owned by his elder brother, Ayame Sohma. He couldn't help but shudder. How on earth did he let himself get into this situation anyway?

Then he remembered. Ayame called him up in school and cheerfully announced that he and Shigure kidnapped Tohru Honda and that she is now being kept under his brother's custody. If he doesn't come, who knows what monstrosities will the deadly duo to poor Tohru.

"Things I would do for that girl!" he sighed as he said a silent prayer that his guardian angel will protect him from his brother's evil, evil plans for him.. That is if Ayame has not yet conspired with his guardian angel. Knowing Ayame, he could conspire with any creature from heaven or hell if it would please him.

The darkness of the shop welcomed him. Instantly he felt panic rise inside him. Why didn't he bring Kyo alone? The _baka neko _is not called _baka_ for nothing, but the idiot that he was, there is still strength in numbers.

But it was too late for that. He realized it when he tried the doorknob. Locked. It was a trap only the most diabolical of minds like his brother and Shigure's can conceive. He should have known.

"Yuki! Yuki, Yuki, YUKI!!!!"

He gasped silently. The crying voice of Hades. Horrors.

Ayame ran towards him and clasped his hands. "I'm glad you found time to visit your dear brother despite your hectic schedule-"

"Cut it out!" he snapped. "Where is Honda-san?"

"Tohru? Hmmm.." His brother pretended to think. "Gee, I forgot where she is."

He scowled. "What a convenient amnesia you have! So just tell me what you want me to do so I can see her already!"

Ayame mocked a hurt expression on his face. "Why, little brother! You're making it sound like I'm such a bad guy or something! You're hurting my feelings!"

Hurting his _what_?! He massaged his aching temples. "Just _please _tell me where she is?"

"Most certainly, but in one condition."

He had seen that one coming. "What is it?"

"Spend the afternoon with me."

He stifled a gasp. "A _whole_ afternoon?! But I still have classes-"

"Really now, is _that _more important than seeing your Honda-san?" drawled Ayame, gazing at him intently.

Well, since he put it _that_ way…

"Do you promise to tell me where she is?" he pressed.

"You have my word. I will _never_ lie to you," his brother said sincerely.

Sighing, Yuki sat down the sofa as Ayame settled down his working area. This was going to be the longest afternoon in his life.

"Sibling bonding, yeah right. Things I would do for that girl," he thought as he proceeded to watch the clock.

Two hours passed and yet no words have been exchanged between them. Yuki groaned. One more hour and it's all over. He just had to fight the boredom that was slowly and painfully killing him.

"Maybe you better talk to me," said Ayame gently, not lifting his eyes from his sewing work.

"Why should I? You said I should spend time with you. You never specified that I should spend it talking with you," he retorted.

"Oh, I'm just worried about your oral fluids. When they are left unused, they froth. You wouldn't want Honda-san to see you in that condition, would you?" said his sibling sweetly.

"Disgusting," he muttered.

Ayame laughed. "Sometimes I marvel at your priorities. Imagine, cutting your classes just for that maid!"

"She is not a maid!" he automatically snapped in Tohru's defense. "She is helping us in the house because she _cares_ for us!"

"Woah, Yuki! I was just teasing you!" Ayame folded the sewing and faced him. "Aren't you supposed to be the Sohma with the fewest words after Hatori-san? You're being quite talkative now." He rubbed his chin. "You know, you can actually hold a decent conversation if you want. Only you're selective about the topic."

Yuki averted his gaze. "Will you just go back to whatever you're sewing?"

"Oh, this!" His brother lifted a beautiful beaded wedding gown. "I'm restoring this antique gown for future uses."

"Restoring?"

"I'm sewing every bead by hand, plus adding some touches so it won't look so outdated in fashion."

"That is quite a hard work," he remarked.

Although puzzled by his sudden interest on his work, Ayame gamely replied, "It is, but everytime I think of the person whom I'm intending this gown for, I feel it's worth it."

"Y-You're not referring to yourself, are you?" he said slowly.

His brother burst out into fits of laughter. "Heavens! Yuki Sohma still has his sense of humor intact!"

He didn't tell Ayame anymore that he was not kidding when he said that. Instead he asked, "Then for whom is that gown for?"

"For you."

He choked. "For the life of me, I will not wear that-"

His brother doubled over, laughing. "Of course you won't! You'll give this to your future bride, silly!"

He paused. "Future bride?"

"Of course!" said Ayame, nodding. "I want my little brother's bride to be the most beautiful one to ever walk down the aisle."

He suddenly imagined Tohru wearing the gown his brother was holding. She was standing beside him before the altar. He lifted her veil, and leaned over to kiss her…

He shook his head, blushing embarrasedly at the thought. "Nonsense! Love and marriage are the farthest things in my mind right now!"

"Obviously," remarked Ayame sarcastically, enjoying the uncontrolled blush across his brother's usually emotion-devoid face.

"It will just go to waste on me," said Yuki. "I do not intend to marry at all. How could I, when I cannot even hold her without mutating into a _mus musculus_!"

Ayame looked down at the gown. "Listen, Yuki. Love is not merely physical. You may not be able to hold your beloved in your arms, but you can hold her heart. Many, many men all throughout history, including the most powerful emperors, kings and tsars had hold a lot of women in their arms, but never their hearts, for these women only want their power. You are luckier than they are because you may not be able to hold _her_ in your arms, but you hold her heart at least. You know that somehow, she cares for you."

Yuki froze.

"Now, if you will lose your guts and decide to stop loving her just because you're scared, then I might as well just give this to Kyo so he would be the one to offer _okaasan_'s gown to Tohru."

"_Okaasan_'s?"

Silence.

Ayame looked at the clock. "It's almost three PM. What do you want to eat?"

"Juice…and sandwich."

"Coming right up!" His brother stood up and walked out of the room.

Yuki couldn't help but smile. He had no idea it felt this good to run to an _oniichan_ for an advice, even if their meeting was just a gunshot encounter.

He began to appreciate Ayame even a little.

To his surprise, it was Tohru who came back, bringing him a tray of food. "Hi, Yuki-kun! Ayame didn't tell me that you were the guest I must serve this to. I should have made more sandwiches then. What are you doing here?"

"H-Huh? I..paid my brother a visit. What about you? What are you doing here?"

"Shigure asked me to drop by Ayame's shop because I'm going to try on some gown." She giggled. "They told me that some guy was reserving that beautiful gown I tried on for me! Would you believe that?"

He laughed uneasily. "Yeah. Imagine that."

****

Owaru

__

Note: I don't have an idea on Yuki's okaasan so I made up a few details about her. It's forgivable, isn't it? ***looks at the readers hopefully*** Oh yeah, help me guys pray that Fruits Basket be shown in our country. In that way, I won't keep on guessing on the FB characters' personalities. ***lol***


End file.
